Continental Thievery
by Snow and Suki
Summary: Arthur kirkland, is a well known detective in a world of mystery's. Called off from vacation, he begins investigation of the new yet already notorious thief "Hero of the world" who supposedly donates all the money to the poor. However a thief is a thief and this one messed with the wrong detective, no matter how cute he is... Wait, whats that waiter up to? (AU, with some OC's)
1. Prologue

Snow and suki do NOT own hetalia, if we did, well if snow did, there would be a WHOLE lot more yaoi and most likely Britain and America would be the main pair...

* * *

><p>A man, 23 of age sat in a oak chair, gazing out towards a grassy cliff as the sounds of waves flow around and over each other as they tried to move and pummel the rocky wall. Slowly brushing back sandy locks out of glittering peridot eyes as they steadily and lazily took in every word, reading the detective novel and deducting his own idea as to who the murder truly was. He paused halfway in his movement to turn the page when inside his quaint cottage, a shrill ringing echoes within.<p>

"Come now, don't they know that I am on vacation?" He asked to no one in particular as he set down the book and opened the silvery screen door. Absent minded, he fixes the collar of his long sleeve milky white dress shirt, when he grabbed his antique rotary phone, his voice had the faint hint of annoyance.

"Hello? This better be important." Bushy blonde eyebrows furrow into a look of annoyance, or interest.

"Send all the data to my personal laptops database, I'll be there in two days." With a swift yet graceful move, he slammed the phone back on its holder and sat in a large swivel chair and cracked his knuckles,

"Now THIS I got to see." He opens up the computer and uploads the data. "Bloody hell, for his debut he broke into the white house and stole the portrait of George Washington right from the white house. Those Americans sure aren't taking it well, having the base of operation right in DC in order to find this bloke." The mans eye twitches a little as he skims through the next page. "The hell's wrong with this barmy fool? "The hero of the world?' Ha! What a joke, the moron has no clue what he's got himself into now."

Outside the cottage the next day, the man is walking up to a jet with a wheeled suitcase.

"Better watch out, 'Hero' because ace detective Arthur Kirkland is after your bloody arse!"

* * *

><p>Shanice: =w= Hello everyone thanks so much for reading this story :D. My bestie, and I are working on this story together. I'm the Beta and she the brains and writer :D. Really hope you enjoy reading this!<p>

Suki: nawww but u gives me so much ideas!

Shanice: xD awww such! But you make it happen! :D Thank you for that!

Suki: well if it wasn't for ze little country's we wouldn't even be here!

Shanice: Yeah i guess your right.

Suki:Hehe with what i have planed, Britain and the others have ALOT to worry about!

Britan: What?! Whats that supposed to mean you git?

America: It means you can never catch a hero like me :D

* * *

><p>Suki: ahhh saw some mistakes, had ta fix'en. *glares at snow whos's looking at chapter 1 and two outlines* Stop laughing! I suck at spelling!<p>

Snow: But its so cute how you spell XDDD Its like reading a firth graders story XD ahhahah!

Suki: W-well at least i gots a collage level vocabulary (practically) i has ta translate lots'a thing for chu! Meany!

Snow: O.o... I don't like that attitude! x) just because, your head all up in the clouds and mine's not. Miss. I have a very imaginative mind. *Sticks tongue at you*

Suki: sure, when it comes to them smutty stuff *grins evilly*

Snow: O.O you know me so well its almost scary.

Suki: Kinda wished i didn't some times... T.T


	2. Chapter 1, a (un)pleasant meeting

**Hi there. Uh suki is here, hehe yeah I guess this is a warnin, I do not have a steady update plan. I write then I post. So uh yeah the story shall continue no matter what, however, I shall update whenever I can. Also, the oc's are simply to help move the story on. They have no pairings (unless asked for) and they will help cover some spots. That's all. Ciao for now.**

* * *

><p>In a large airport, a private jet roars onto an empty runway, and once it lands the door immediately opens to reveal Arthur Kirkland, world renown detective and private investigator. A lazy yawn escapes from his mouth as his hair sticks every which way and his eyes were droopy.<p>

"Jet lag... Gets me every time." **C**omplained the sleepy English man as he attempted to remove a rather volatile crick in his neck. With one last head roll, he grabbed his rolling suitcase and headed out the airport, getting some gawking looks as he went. With a wave of his hand to call a taxi, he gives directions in french to the meet up point. While the car was steadily moving as they were in the rich area and therefor avoided most of the traffic, he contemplated the information that was received upon accepting the job. "The hero of the world" was a tricky one, cocky to the point of giving warning cards, yet sneaky enough to avoid any capture attempts by well informed police. The man, or woman, was so great at their job that they have yet to be caught on camera, all they had was a blurred spot. With one last eye roll at the ridiculous name, Arthur grabbed his suitcase and waited for the driver to pull up at the house (mansion). A final stretch and he walked up to his new job.

* * *

><p>"This is TERRIBLE! What is beautiful me going to do!? How could this possibly happen?! Why-<strong>?<strong>" And on and on the blond man went. Arthur by now had tuned out the annoying french man and walked over to a tall German man.

"Ludwig, my friend, how are you?" a friendly pat on the shoulder was given by both men as they settled down on a plush couch.

"So far, not so well I'm afraid. This thief has us baffled and we still unable to capture him. However," the tall platinum haired male began to walk towards a door and Arthur followed, "We have recently 'acquired' special help."

"What kind of help?" Arthur inquired curiously, eager to see what has his friend so hopeful that this 'help' shall be so, well, helpful.

"You'll see when we get to our temporary headquarters." A coy smile played on the German mans lips.

"Oh course, always the one for secretive conversations." Despite complaining, the beach blonde followed anyway.

* * *

><p>"Why did I agree to this?" The handsome man complained as he wandered the long corridor lost and alone as his friend left to get some paper work.<p>

"Excuse me sir, but perhaps are ya los'?" A soft, but hoarse voice whispered behind the astray male.

"BLOODY HELL! Were did you come from?!" Cried Arthur as he nearly touched the ceiling he jumped so high. A small, 12 year old looking petite girl stood behind him, her dirty blond hair was braided into a fishtail braid and fell over her shoulder and down to her stomach. Her skin was pale and dark bags were under her mikado yellow eyes. With a giggle, she delicately covered her mouth with the long sleeve of her black, and green accented kimono.

"Hehe, ya must be mister Arthur, it is a pleasure ta meet ya. Would ya kindly follow me so I may take ya ta the meetin' room?"

"U-uh, sure?" Was Arthur's intelligent reply as he was taken aback by her polite, regal, yet slightly off way of speaking.

"Tehe, very 'ell then. Please follow me. Although I must confess, I am looking for my other, do ya mind helpin' me find one?" With a polite nod, she began to beckon him forward with a wave of her sleeve. After some wandering around in an awkward silence, Arthur tried to make conversation.

"So uh. You never did tell me your name."

"Oh that right, I didn't, did I? Well I am two, its a pleasure ta meet ya." With a polite bow, she continued walking to a door to open it. Seeing not a soul in sight, she sighs and heads to the next.

"Two? Your name is two? You don't expect me to believe that do you?" With a bushy eyebrow raised in skepticism, the blond man halted and gave the 12 year old girl a questioning look.

"Believe it or not its my name, I go by it there for it is what ya shall call me until we are aloud ta leave this stupid law abiding fools house." A twitch apparent in her left eye, she briskly walked off. After fifteen more minutes, other signs of life appeared.

"There you are two! Where have you been?! The twins have been freaking out thinking you escaped." Another 12 year old walks down the corridor that they just left. Her long soft black hair messy and flowing however which way it pleases. Deep, dark capri blue eyes sharp and teasing, skin slightly tanner than two, barely noticeable. A plain peach with a strange tint of blue button down dress shirt that stopped at her elbows was ruffled as though she simply grabbed the nearest shirt and forced it in. Dark blue jeans covered part of her dress shoes as she casually walked towards them.

"Two, what are you doing over here? The meeting rooms on the opposite side of the place." With an incredulous gaze, one began to stare down two till she broke down.

Fine! Im los' 'ight! I'm no good at findin' ma way! And I have absolutely no idea were I might have misplaced that paper that saves what little sanity I have! So leave me alone!" With a final wail, two ran into a random room and slammed it shut. One walked up to the very confused Arthur and began to speak.

"I wonder how long it will take before she realizes that room is the janitorial supplies room. Anyway, I'm one, two and I are the 'special help' that Ludwig told you about I'm sure."

"He didn't tell me much to be frank, the bloody git." An irritating sigh left his lips at his friends idea of fun. However, this made a horribly _evil_ smile appear on ones face, showing her true age and what sins she might have possibly committed. No one noticed it because two had just slowly exited the supply room red as a tomato.

"One, can ya please show us the way...?"

"Heh, sure thing."

* * *

><p>In a large, open spaced room, seven people sat conversing. A Chinese man standing at around 5 foot 6 inches, his long almost black brown hair was tied into a low ponytail and his amber eyes were narrowed in irritation as he argued quietly with a Japanese man with short black hair and calm brown eyes. Both wore military clothing that was crisp and pristine, the Chinese man wearing a dark green uniform with a crimson armband with a depiction of a white star, the Japanese man wore a similar one just in white and no arm band. Their squabble was interrupted by an albino male complaining that, 'they were annoying the awesome Gilbert!' The unique man wore a waffen SS uniform similar to Ludwig. A yellow canary sat atop his head. Off in another corner a Canadian man and slightly darkened skin twins that looked pretty annoyed conversed. The wavy platinum haired twin with a sky blue long sleeve turtleneck sweater and the silver haired twin had a light crimson sweater, both pairs of maroon eyes had a slight twitch.<p>

"I can't believe those brats!" The blue shirted twin was scowling.

Those pratts down right escaped!" The red sweater boy stomped his foot.

"I'm sure they have their reasons, I mean, won't they end up in- hey look their they are now." The soft spoken, two toned blond with wavy tried to console the frustrated keeps. One, two, and Arthur walked into the room and received immediate stares. Arthur attempted a nervous wave even though the twins continued to bore holes into the three until the blue shirted male yelled out,

"Sui! Hurry! The handcuffs!"

"Right Sou! I'm on it!" Called out Sui as he grabbed ones arm and Sou grabbed two, simultaneously, they handcuffed them to each other.

"What just- I don't want to know, just tell me where Ludwig is so I can get out of this bloody madhouse." Rubbing his temple as a migraine began to force itself to the forefront of his attention. In a flourish of exhaustion, Arthur slumped down and onto the closest empty couch. Just as Arthur began to slid his peridot eyes closed, a resounding boom filled the room as Ludwig (who had been their for awhile) slammed his hands on the table to gather the rooms occupants attention.

"Now that I have your attention, we shall discuss the procedures we shall use during tonight's raid. Sou, Sui, please bring one and two over here."

"Right'o!/Roger!" The twin of American decent dragged the small and reluctant adults over to the front of the room and hid their arms behind their backs to prevent escape.

"These two-" Ludwig was interrupted.

"Yes~?" Sing songed two as she swayed back and fort on her heels.

"Not you two, I'm not saying one of-" once more cut off.

"If you wish to talk to me, you didn't have to drag me up here." One smirked.

"One, knock it off. Now will you two be quite so I can-" and again.

"What is it Ludwig-san? Do ya need something ta eat?" Two tilted her head.

"Yeah you look kind of red, got a fever~?" A wicked smirk plastered itself on ones face.

"... Standing next to me are the blood covered assassin's Nekomatta." Ludwig deadpanned, and cue massive panic. Gilbert, the 'awesome' albino was doing a cartoon spit take and sputtered as he attempted to remove the liquid from his lungs. Wang Yao, the Chinese man recoiled as if slapped as he nervously stared at the childlike female adults and Honda Kiku, the Japanese man simply shuddered. The Canadian male, Matthew Williams, walked up to the girls and twin and with a sigh got the boys to release the fragile looking girls. Arthur, however, narrowed his eyes at his long term friend.

"And, pray tell, why are they here and NOT in a high security maximum prison?" His voice was serious.

"Simple we are incapable of catching the 'hero'-"

"Hey!"

"None of us can match him in physical prowess, nor can we honestly anticipate his every move. But another, similar criminals can, they have similar habits apparently when they are together and know information we could never had access to. Plus, if they don't help, they DO go to jail." Ludwig gave a triumphant smirk at the galres he received from the murderous girls. He then gestures towards the twins.

"This is Sou." The blue shirted boy rose his hand in a lazy wave. "And this is Sui." The red shirted boy rose his hand.

"They are one and two's keepers since they caught them."

"How did they catch the brats who've been causing trouble in the world for years now?" Gilbert asked suspiciously. As soon as he said that, both girls faces turned crimson and the boys were almost bursting out laughing.

"Word of advice," one began as she tried to calm down, "please keep any alcohol away from us. We aren't very... Professional when drunk."

"Yeah... We tried ta kill the American president... while still in Italy. Chickens look like people when ya are tipsin." Two was smothering her face in her ridiculously long sleeves. At this point, Sou and Sui couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing.

"We're bounty hunters see?Of the under world kind." Sou breathed out.

"Long story short, we found them drunker than an Irish man and drunkenly attacking a chicken. Chicken won! Bwahahaha!" They broke out in a laughing fit again. With one last look at the people he will now be working with, Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"What the bloody hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

><p>Hidden up in the rafters two girls with long black haired wigs tied up in ponytails was hiding, their silver and black skin fitting clothing covered to hide the body difference by blue and purple striped over shirts.<p>

"One here, no sign of hero yet. Two just gave me the all clear signal. Gilbert fell asleep I think."

"Did not! Stop trying to get the awesome me in trouble!"

"Awesome numb skull, keep your bloody voice down!"

"Amateurs"

"Will you all be quite so I can tell my subordinates where they need to be!?"

"Sorry Ludwig/Ludwig-san..."

These interactions continued till the wee hours before sunrise. Arthur's eyes were beginning to slid closed when,

"Attention! Attention! I caught sight of movement! Beginning pursuit!" Two called out as she flew down the rafters like a bat outta hell.

"Hey! Your going to give us away! No way would he jut run trough the front-" Gilbert cut himself off as he had to dodge a black, blue, and red blur as two smaller blurs ran past him. "Door... We've spotted the hero! One and two are leading him towards Arthur and Matthew! Get ready!" Yelled Gilbert trough the walkie talkies they all had. (best stuff they could get on such short notice)

"We're ready." Arthur confidently replied, gripping his cane as Matthew nervously gripped his camera. All was quite, when suddenly a black blur barged into the room and slammed the door shut! Simultaneously, two loud "bangs" hit the door, and what sounded suspiciously like two human bodies hit the floor. Heavy breathing rang throughout the room like a gong struck in an empty valley. Arthur, not one to lose opportunities, grabbed his cane, pulled out the sword inside and attempted to knock the tall man out. The man, however, recovered from the death run quickly and move out of the way, causing a cut on his cheek and the sword to slick through the door! Matthew, startled by the sudden attack and new room occupant, by reaction and muscle memory grabbed his camera and hit the capture button! Arthur, not expecting this was blinded by the flash, while hero, saw it a few seconds early and closed his eyes and attempted to cover his face before the camera went off. By the time his vision recovered, hero was gone and Matthew was passed out, but the prized painting was still on the wall.

* * *

><p>Outside the mansion, hero stopped a mile or so away and pulled of his night sky colored wig to revile golden strands. His blue eyes shining in interest and excitement.<p>

"Looks like I've got some pretty cool bro's after me! Looks like I'm going to have to be more careful." A full blown, carefree smile plastered itself on his face.

"I wonder if I can find a descent burger joint here?"

* * *

><p>Snow: Watcha' think XD of the story so far? You see what we did there at the end! Evil right! I got to say my friend Suki have a very creative mind.<p>

Suki: creative and demented. Also they all saw what i did at ta end. They read it :P lol you guys should have seen snow, he kept hitting the down button going "Suki, it won't go down anymore!" "Yeah cause its the end." "NOOO!" lol

Snow: lol I'm just excited and mad you stopped it there~ :p How dare you Tiny cute, Making my fans and I wait for the next Chapter. Who do you think you are!?

Suki: Human. and seriously, whats up with you and Ronny callin me that?! I am not cute nor tiny!

Snow: Lol, suki and i don't own hetalia if we, or if i did... hehe...heheehee. BWAHAHAHA!

Suki: ****! dark(Perv) snow! run!


End file.
